


A beautiful Miracle

by MalecCanOnlySurvive



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Alec, Multi, Omega Magnus, Omegaverse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecCanOnlySurvive/pseuds/MalecCanOnlySurvive
Summary: magnus gets home flustered on evening. One thing leads to another. A small beautiful miracle





	A beautiful Miracle

Magnus walked into his apartment. He was exausted from all those clients begging him to do magic. 'Magnus send me to paris, Heal my broken heart Magnus, Keep the wards up magnus.' His whole body felt hot amd sticky which he thought was just out of agrivation. He shook off his coat and hung it on tthe rack becide the door. He walked over to the kitchen to see Alec preparing food. "Magnus!" the shadowhunter smiled, turning around. As soon as he saw the frown on his lovers face he walked around the breakfast bar and pulled Magnus into a hug. "What's wrong?" The warlock sighed. "long day?" Magnus nodded. Magnus looked up at Alec, murmering "Kiss me.." The shadowhunter imediatly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lovers lips. Magnus felt his slick start to flow and so did Alec. "you smell simply delicios Mags" the shadowhunter mermered. Alec slid his arms from around the warlocks hips and moved them into his pants, gently griping the warlocks member. "Agh!" Magnus moaned, throwing his head back. "Please... Alexander I n..Need you to f..fuck me." Alec swirled his thump againt the head of Magnus's dick and started pumping. Alec could feel the warlocks slick staining his clothes. When he pulled his hand away Magnus whimpered. "Shhh I'll take care of you." Alec whispered in his needy lovers ear. He picked Magnus up and carried him to the sofa. "Here? Is that okay?" Alec asked. Magnus cried out, "Alec just hurry and fill me with that big cock of yours. I need you in me NOW! I wanna feel the pain and the tears. Don't prepare me, just fuck me before I die of this heat!" Alec quickly took off their clothes and positioned himself at Magnus's slicked hole. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Alec asked, even though he knew the answer. No matter how many time he and Magnus did 'it' he would always ask for his concent. Magnus looked at the shadowhunter with half lidded eyes. "yes." Alec slowly pushed in, greeted by a burning tightness. "Fuck Magnus.. how are you so tight." he panted. Every half inch Alec would push in Magnus would say a word. "no.. its.. just.. your.. fucking... huge.. agh fuck!" Magnus cried out, arching.When fully in Alec stopped to allow Magnus to adjust. Magnus dig his nails into Alecs shoulders. He wrapped his legs around the tall shadowhunters wighst, allowing Alec to sink deeper and eventuly get a great angle. He kissed Alec deeply, in love "you can move" he whispered against his lovers lips. He pulled away and leaned his head back, moaning loudly. Alec pulled back, watching Magnus's face incase there was any sign of discumfort. When there was none he slamed back into the warlocks hot hole. He hit his lovers prostate dead on. Magnus's eyes opened widly and he screamed in pleasure. "FUCK RIGHT THERE!" Alec gripped the sofa's cusions and started slamimg continuosly into that same spot. Tears fell down the warlocks cheaks and moans escaped his swolen lips. Alec picked Magnus up and pulled out, leaving the limp warlock spasaming. He carried him over to the bar, bending him over it and slambing back into the warlock. Magnus gripped the marble and moaned loudly. "Fuck Alexander harder! faster!" Alec grabbed his lovers hips and complied to his request, hitting that one spot that made him cry in pleaure. "I love it when you moan my name, do it again." Magnus leaned his head onto her counter and Alec savagly fucked him. "Alexander! Oh My God Your Dick Feels SO Good In ME!!! Its So Big! You Are Mine! Say It!" Magnus cried. Alec felt kis knot start to tighten. "Yes! Yes I am yours." Magnus was panting heavily. He nearly screamed as he felt alecs knot get bigger, stretching his tight walls wider. "Knot me! Oh God Please Alexander. Make me your Bitch! Fill me with your seed. Make me bare your pups!" That was it for Alec, he felt his Knot tighten and released his seed deep inside Magnus's abused ass. Feeling Alec cum deep inside him, Magnus cried out and came on his chest and the side. They both panted, trying to catch their breath. "wholy fuck! That was... Amazing!" Magnus murmered. Alec leaned over his lovers sholder and kissed him lovingly. After Alec's knot shrinked back down, Magnus's knees buckled and he fell. Alec catched him before he hit the floor and carried him into their bedroom. Magnus flicked his fingers and they were both cleaned up. They both got into the bed and spooned in a hug. Alec's arms wraped around Magnus's weighst an the warlock placed a hand on his stomach, hoping that somewhere in there and change was happening. "I love you Magnus" Alec whispered."I love you too..." And with that, they both fell into a deep, peacful sleep.


End file.
